


The air smells like rain & you've started to forget about me

by Twinkysluttylouis1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Harry, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, F/M, Fighting, It Gets Better, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Sadness, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, eventually, harry is 23, louis is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkysluttylouis1/pseuds/Twinkysluttylouis1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in an abusive relationship with Harry that he can't get out of. But then again does he really want to ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The air smells like rain & you've started to forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really been into writing before so I thought I could start somewhere and here's this.  
> Might as well :) if anyone is interested in it I'll continue

  "You made flowers grow in my lungs  
And although they are beautiful I can't breathe." 

-

It was just another night of the same old thing. Pain. It's the only thing I've felt in the past two months, and even though it hurts it's better than feeling nothing at all. Times like these I like to look back at the good memories we shared it's the only thing that saves me from losing my hope. Yes I still have hope after all that's happened. Maybe we can save what we had that's crumbled and re-build it before it's too late. 

When I first met Harry he was the most breathtaking man I'd ever seen, he charmed his way into my heart so easily , with his good looks and sex appeal. I was his baby doll that's what he always called me. You see, Harry had the most optimistic out look on life. He told me the world was beautiful and made me feel important which was something I had never really felt in my life, sadly. 

Before I realized it I was hooked he was my whole world within a few weeks, and still is. All we needed was each other and although it felt perfect that quickly changed. We went from the ideal couple to dreadful, at least that's how it felt for me. To him... I was a possession. Someone to control.

He had this whole other side to him that very few people in his life knew about, because he concealed it so well. Everybody has a dark side, and this was his.

And no matter what he said or did I would always belong to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you would like to see in this fic I'm open to any ideas and suggestions


End file.
